


All is Bright

by nihilistshiro



Series: Special Affair [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Christmas Special, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sex in Front of the Fire, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Lance and Shiro share a special moment.





	All is Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I love this AU and I love Voltron and I love Shance. I plan to still create content for the fandom and for this series, and I hope you enjoy this little bit of fluff after a rough season 8. It was very fun to write!

With three different celebrations to attend, tomorrow was set to be a busy day for Shiro and Lance. It was their first Christmas as a couple, having been too new last year to celebrate together aside from exchanging small gifts.

First, they would have breakfast with Lance's family so they could watch the kids open presents, then it was off to Shiro's aunt's house for a first dinner, and then it was a late dinner at their place with their close friends.

Shiro was excited, but also extremely thankful they were alone on Christmas Eve.

“Hey, babe?” Lance called from the kitchen, “Do you want marshmallows on your cocoa?”

“Yeah!”

A spark popped from the fireplace and outside heavy snowflakes fell in a peaceful swirl, adding to the thick blanket of white that covered everything. The lights on the Christmas tree were twinkling from the corner, adding to the warm glow of the fire.

Shiro sighed contentedly, a small smile gracing his lips. He tapped open his phone and connected it to the flat screen mounted on the wall, queueing up  _ A Muppet Christmas Carol _ —a favorite of Lance's that he had admittedly never seen.

A few moments later Lance entered, wearing one of Shiro's crewneck sweatshirts, three sizes too big. His shapely legs were concealed with black leggings tucked into fluffy red socks.

“Here ya go.”

Lance handed Shiro a mug of cocoa and it didn't escape him that Lance chose his favorite mug with the big handle.

Shiro grinned up at him. “Thanks.”

He set his mug on the end table and pulled the grey blanket open so Lance could settle next to him. After making sure they were both covered, he hit play on the movie, sipping cocoa through a delicious cloud of melting marshmallows.

When they finished their cocoa, they curled into each other, Lance comfortably tucked against Shiro's side. It was the happiest Shiro could ever remember being, a strange concoction of wondrous delight and confusion bubbling up inside him. He did his best to pay attention to the movie but was much more interested in watching the smooth curves of Lance's face as he laughed and sang along with the cheesy film.

The credits rolled on the screen and the men slowly rose from the couch, stretching out their muscles. Lance picked up their empty mugs and took them to the kitchen and Shiro felt a spike of adrenaline as he realized this was the perfect opportunity to give Lance his gift.

He crept toward the kitchen, peeking in to see Lance loading the dishwasher before heading back to the bedroom. Shiro flicked on the overhead light and went to his nightstand, pulling the top drawer open and moving some old papers around to get to a small velvet box nestled in the back.

The feel of it against his fingers made him positively giddy and his cheeks hurt from smiling. He opened it and peered down at the shiny bauble glinting back at him. He'd chosen the ring a month or so ago, but to see it now paired with the knowledge that he'd be popping the question momentarily was enough to bring a light mist across his quicksilver gaze.

Shiro cleared his throat and pocketed the ring, the box bumping his leg through the thing material of his sweats with each step as he made his way back to the couch.

He could hear the faucet shut off and Lance yawned as he came around the couch, sitting to Shiro's right.

“What should we watch now?” he asked, scrolling through options on his phone.

“Actually, I thought there's something else we could do first.”

Lance looked up at him, his blue eyes searching as he tried to read Shiro's expression.

Shiro took a deep breath, ignored the butterflies trouncing around in his belly, and slipped from the couch so he was kneeling in front of Lance.

“Lance, I don't even know what to say to you. It feels like the words don't exist for how I feel. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I know I'm damn lucky to have you.”

He fished the box from his pocket, flicking it open. He looked from the ring up to Lance, whose face was frozen in shock, fingers trembling as they covered the perfect 'o’ of his pink lips.

“I love you more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you.” His voice cracked on the last bit but he chose to overlook that and barrelled along to the good part. “Will you marry me?”

Lance was nodding before Shiro finished, tears trickling from the corners of his eyes. Shiro smiled and leaned up, kissing Lance gently as he plucked the ring from its cushion and slipped it onto Lance's finger.

Nothing had ever felt so right.

When they pulled apart, Lance was laugh-crying. He held up his hand so he could inspect the ring, a single row if small diamonds set in rose gold, the thin band resting elegantly on his finger.

“I love you,” he said, palm cupping Shiro's jaw.

“I love you, too.”

Then they were kissing in earnest, lips molded together with a warmth that rivaled the low flames crackling behind them. Lance's hands dug into Shiro's hair, trying to pull him closer as their mouths devoured one another.

Shiro groaned and shifted, hooking his arms beneath Lance's knees to haul him down onto the floor. He laid back onto the plush rug and opened his legs so Lance could settle between them.

Their mouths broke apart and for a moment, they simply stared at each other, loving blue into reverent silver. Shiro's stomach burned with need.

His hands found the opening at the bottom of Lance's sweater—his sweater—and he slipped them inside, his fingertips brushing against Lance's smooth skin. He pulled at the hem, a silent request that Lance understood, tugging it off and tossing it onto the couch.

He leaned down and dragged off Shiro's t-shirt, lips and tongue sampling the flesh of his chest. Shiro's eyes drifted shut as the sensation of Lance's mouth on him sent electric currents thrumming through his veins.

They kissed again, Lance's body dipping down so they were pressed together, hands planted into the rug on either side of Shiro's head and he groaned, his length hardening in response.

“How do you want me, Takashi?”

Lance's whisper was honey and Shiro shivered as it dripped down and coated his soul. He dug his heels in, lifting his hips to rub their cocks together, the material of their pants causing a delicious friction.

What he wanted was for Lance to possess him, to fill him and mark him as his own. He had topped since the one instance months ago and was ready to switch it up again, ready for the emotional release that came with being so vulnerable. So open.

“I want you just like this,” he murmured against the delicate skin of Lance's inner-wrist. “Making love to me by the fire. I want to feel you inside me.”

Lance's eyes went wide, his nostrils flaring as he bent down to capture Shiro's mouth in a scorching kiss.

“Wait here,” he growled in a low voice, leaving the room.

Shiro stared up at the ceiling, his hand drifting down to palm himself through the soft fabric of his sweats. He grunted in frustration and gripped the waistband, pulling the pants off and casting them aside. His black boxer briefs weren't much better, but before he could discard them Lance came back, dropping a bottle of lube on the couch and shooting him a knowing look.

“You look so sexy.”

Shiro flushed, his skin buzzing as he watched Lance slip the slinky black leggings down, down, down, his impressive erection springing free. His mouth went dry, and he couldn't help sitting up so he could run his tongue along Lance's shaft.

Lance moaned, fingers once again weaving into Shiro's hair, tightening as Shiro parted his lips and swallowed him whole. The taste of Lance on his tongue made Shiro impossibly harder, his cock bobbing in his briefs. He went as far as he could, relishing in the pressure at the back of his throat, then pulling back so he could stroke the tip with his tongue.

Shiro gazed up through his lashes, the view of Lance's lean body and heavy stare causing him to plunge his hand into his briefs and curl his fist around his own throbbing length. His lips sucked eagerly, mouth dribbling as he pulled decadent moans from Lance.

A few minutes more and Lance pulled back, kneeling on the rug between Shiro's legs and pushing against his shoulder until he was flat on his back. Lance proceeded to pepper his collarbones with light kisses, his teeth nipping across the broad expanse of muscle and skin. He ducked down to one rosy nipple, pulling the bud into his mouth and sucking until it was a stiff peak.

Shiro's fingers dug into the thick muscle of his own thighs, his head lolling to the side as a moan escaped him.

“ _ Lance _ .”

His voice was a whine, hoarse and begging as Lance took him apart, his mouth working its way down Shiro's body until he reached the elastic waistband of his briefs.

Lance pulled Shiro's cock free, tugging the briefs and moving so Shiro could shimmy out of them.

“Wait, how'd that go again?” A devilish grin lit up his face, one eyebrow raised.

Shiro couldn't help but laugh, repeating the shimmy much to Lance's amusement. His laughter died out, however, when Lance leaned down and swallowed him, his nose brushing against the course hair surrounding his base.

“Fuck!”

Lance was merciless and he moved like a man on a mission, his hands everywhere, the wet heat of his mouth engulfing Shiro in a fiery swell of passion.

Shiro's thighs quivered and his hands lay dormant at his sides. He was unable to do anything but accept Lance's ministrations, body bowing and needy, his lower half rutting up so fiercely that Lance had to pin him down to see to his task, his thumbs pressing bruises into the tender flesh of Shiro's hips.

Moisture pooled at the corners of Lance's mouth and he opened wide to let it seep out, covering Shiro's cock in a glossy coat. He lifted up, sliding off Shiro to pull two fingers between his lips then trailing them through the moisture around Shiro's heavy shaft.

Shiro gasped when the tip of a single digit pressed inside, his muscles clenching reflexively at the intrusion.

“Relax,” Lance whispered, his breath brushing along Shiro's shaft as he swallowed him down again.

The finger left while Lance opened the lube and squirted a generous amount onto his hand, and when it returned, it was cool and wet, pressing insistently past the tight ring of muscle.

Lance slowed his attentions, careful to draw out every motion and taking cues from the sighs and moans that tumbled from Shiro’s lips. Heat twisted in the pit of Shiro’s belly, a thin sheen of sweat covering his skin, his body twitching as Lance thrust his finger in and out.

By the time he inserted a second finger, Shiro was afraid he wouldn't last long enough to get to the main event. Lance moved down, sucking his balls as his fingers split, scissoring Shiro wider still, his other hand stroking Shiro’s cock.

It was sensation overload–a torturous bliss that spilled across his skin like an overturned drink, syrupy and dark and intoxicating.

“Please,” he heard himself say, the desperate plea scratchy and harsh as if it just barely scraped out.

Lance lifted up to look at him. Shiro’s body was flushed, his chest heaving as he gasped for breath. Instead of giving in, Lance brought his mouth back to Shiro’s cock, bobbing his head in a furious rhythm as he squeezed in a third finger.

It was all too much.

“Lance!” Shiro cried out as he came hard in the back of Lance’s throat, hips bucking wildly.

Lance milked him through his orgasm, slowly pulling his fingers out as he licked up the last drops of Shiro’s cum. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and sat back on his heels, looking very happy with himself.

“Uggh,” Shiro groaned, “What did you do to me?”

Lance only chuckled in response, reaching for the lube so he could coat his pulsing erection.

“I-I don’t know if I can go again,” Shiro said, voice laced with uncertainty.

Lance held himself in one hand and planted the other by Shiro’s head.

“Don’t worry,” he said, his eyes half-lidded and his lips swollen and pink. He pressed his head against Shiro’s entrance, nudging in. “I know you won’t let me down.”

Shiro almost came again then and there.

Lance pushed in, the burning stretch of his cock lighting Shiro up, his eyes screwed shut against the sudden spike of pleasure. A keening noise echoed around the room and it took Shiro a moment to realize it was him. When Lance was finally, blessedly, fully seated inside, Shiro pried his eyes open to watch his face.

He was beautiful, his sharp jawline shadowed on one side and glowing golden from the fire on the other, which was making everything hotter, but at that point Shiro couldn’t care less. Lance was already sweating, his damp hair falling into his eyes as he thrust into him.

Shiro reached up and brushed it back from his brow.

“I love you,” he said, his body relaxing as he melted into the rug.

“I love you, too,” Lance replied, his lips quirked up in a grin.

Then he shifted and went deeper and they both let out loud moans as Lance’s cock glanced along his prostate. He lifted his hips to take Lance further, wrapping his ankles around his lower back.

Lance leaned down, his forearms caging Shiro in, hands tugging at Shiro’s hair as he pressed their mouths together in a feverish kiss. Lance rolled his hips and they moved together in a synchronicity that only came from spending so much time in each other’s company. A tender awe sparked the ever-present chemistry between them,like as they sighed into each other, but it quickly gave way to blistering flames that erupted as they drove toward completion.

Shiro was writhing from over stimulation, his cock dribbling precum that stuck against their stomachs. Each slide of Lance inside him sent a jolt of sensation to his core, his toes curling into the rug as the fire popped and hissed beside him.

He felt the world slip away, everything falling out of focus save the bright, hot pinpoint of Lance—his grip in Shiro’s hair, his lips on Shiro’s mouth, the weight of him pinning Shiro to the floor.

Lance said yes.

“ _ Lance _ .”

The knowledge crept unbidden to the forefront of Shiro’s mind, and the overwhelming joy he felt merged with the onslaught of unhindered desire washing over him. He gave himself up to it, the emotional and physical carrying him to new heights. He changed Lance's name like a mantra.

“ _ Lance, Lance, Lance _ .”

His orgasm built slowly, starting at the base of his spine it crept down his thighs, burning him up until he was nothing but molten pleasure. His body tightened, stilling as he held on to the sensations, tears pricking the corners of his eyes from the sheer magnitude of it.

Lance grunted, doubling-down his efforts, hips snapping forward in deep, Savage thrusts. The increased pressure pushed Shiro over the edge, and he came with Lance's name on lips, the word breaking as it shot from him like the sticky cum that webbed between them.

Lance followed him, burying himself deep, mouth latching onto Shiro's neck as he spilled himself inside.

Shiro felt the wet heat in his passage, Lance's cock twitching as he rode out his release, and he let his tears go, streaking down his temples.

“Takashi? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?”

Shiro hummed contentedly. “No, baby. That was amazing. I'm just a little overwhelmed it all.”

Lance kissed away the tears, nose nuzzling along Shiro's hair in a tender display.

They didn't linger, their muscles stiff from a rough romp on the floor, but once they cleaned up, they returned to the couch to snuggle close.

Lance held out his hand to inspect the ring again.

“Should we call my parents? Should we call Keith?”

Shiro thought about it, but only for a moment.

“Nah. We can tell everyone tomorrow. Tonight, I want to keep it just us.”

Lance liked the way that sounded, and they spent the rest of the night watching old Christmas movies and dreaming about what their wedding would be like. They fell asleep in each other's arms, their bodies as entwined as their souls.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHH
> 
> They are so cute. Thank you to my beta!! Also, I'm not sure if my Tumblr will still exist so here *throws Twitter handle at you* NYA! 
> 
> [@nihilistshiro](https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro)


End file.
